Romeo and Juliet
by MoonJasmine
Summary: Reread Act 5 of Romeo and Juliet. Adventure, Foolishness, and Romance. Read and Review


Romeo & Juliet

Act 5

****

ChorusTwo households, both alike in dignity,

Have lost their only heirs.

One banished from the walls of fair Verona,

The other dead in eyes of everyone.

She barely chocked on the tonic given by the Friar

She could have been alive with foolishness of Romeo.

His playful ways destroyed his kinsmen, Tybalt.

But though they were a pair of star-cross'd lovers

They had survived through hardships of their past,

And both live in Verona to the Prince's wishes

With golden statues on each sides.

__

Scene 1 - Mantua. A street.

Enter Romeo

****

RomeoI had a joyful dream this lonely night

That my fair Juliet lay by my side,

But dreams do change

And a kinsman of my dear friend

Was found with Juliet.

I tried to reach her,

But she refused to take my hand.

My palm felt pain in contact with my sword.

I could not remove my eyes from thee.

I rather die than watch my love with such a man.

My sword had turned into heart in flames.

I raised it, but was stopped by her fair hand

Like at our meeting at the ball

We rested palm to palm.

Her eyes were shining,

And we were turned to two white birds

That flew to freedom.

__

Enter Romeo's Man Balthasar

****

BalthasarHey dreamer "hick" time to wake,

The sun is high!

_(Aside) _I rather wish it stayed in shadows.

****

RomeoNews from Verona!

How is my father, is he well?

No matter. How's my wife?

****

BalthasarDoes it "hick" matter "hick"?

She must be well, "hick" if you think she is. "hick"

****

RomeoDon't tell the news are bad,

Or if they are, I do not wish to hear it.

****

BalthasarOk then "hick" I'll rest my eyes don't wake me. "hick"

_He falls to the ground, asleep_

****

RomeoNo! I lied! I need the news!

Why then you came?

Come on awake!

Oh heavens, his silence tells me the news are ill,

And if they're ill, I fear they're ill to Juliet.

Oh wake, I beg.

__

Romeo takes his sword

And points it towards Balthasa's throat

Awake or I will cut your throat.

__

(He laughs) No use! _(he laughs again)_ No use!

The burning water travels fast upon one's veins.

He'll sleep for hours!

I have no time, if she is ill;

I have to be with her.

__

Exit Romeo

Scene 2 - Verona. Friar Laurence's cell.

Enter Friar John to Friar Laurence's

****

Friar LaurenceYou are back so soon?

So did you give the letter to Romeo?

****

Friar JohnWas I supposed to?

Dear Friar Laurence, did you know that monks and priests

Are not allowed to marry?

_(He laughs) _Well, do you see where I am gaining at?

****

Friar LaurenceNot really.

What your mind ponders,

I do not know,

But I fear it can't be good.

****

Friar JohnOh comfortable Friar _(Friar John advances on Laurence)_

You see I wish to tell you the whole truth.

I find likeness in you gentle touch,

And your words that your lips format are enchanting to my eyes_,_

Your voice is soothing to my ears,

And, gosh, my head spins each time I look at you.

****

Friar Laurence_(Laurence backs away)_ Dear friend keep distance to myself.

The eyes of god are opened,

And he sees it all.

You dedicated your life to god and...

****

Friar JohnOh god, why such cruelty, unfairness?

Why must I stay alone?

You brought me nothing!

No Angels! No likeness of yourself!

What for I am here?

What is my purpose?

I hate the word!

****

Friar Laurence_ (Laurence walks towards John in anger) _Don't speak ill of our father, or I...

__

Friar Laurence trips on his robes and falls on Friar John

****

Friar JohnDear Friar, you have changed your mind.

I knew you couldn't resist my preposition!

How splendid!

__

Knock, Knock

Enter Nurse

****

NurseOh Friar! I need comfort!

Oh my Juliet!

_(sees the scene) _Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know 

That I will find you in such circumstance.

I thought you were a holy man.

****

Friar Laurence_(Laurence jumps to his feet) _It's not what it seems like.

So where's the letter?

****

Friar LaurenceI lost it!

I was not allowed to Mantua.

The researchers of the town

Thought I was in contact with an ill.

I have to leave; I need cool water in my pants.

__

Exit Friar John

****

NurseA holy man?

What disgrace!

****

Friar LaurenceMy situation is very ill.

I need to keep her at my cell until the time is right.

I'll send another letter with someone else.

Nurse leave! I have no time!

****

NurseI do not think there is a word for love between two man!

I'm positive there is no word for love between two monks or priests!

****

Friar LaurenceThere is no love!

Give leave I say!

Go on! Out of my cell!

__

Exit Nurse

Scene 3 - Road between Mantua and Verona

Enter Romeo

****

RomeoThis horse is worthless!

It gives no speed.

I need to walk the rest of time! (jumps off the horse)

I need some water! I need some water!

There is a lake not far away.

I think I'll take a swim. _(takes off his cloth and jumps in)_

The water is cool and gentle to the touch.

The sand upon the ground is soft like feathers.

Let's take a dive!

__

Enter Friar John

****

Friar JohnIs this who I think it is?

****

RomeoDepends whom wants to know!

****

Friar JohnThere are news from Friar Laurence.

****

RomeoWho cares?

I'm in the water. Can't you tell?

What fool!

Give leave! Go to!

Ah Sun! You touch makes skin as read as a tomato

I wonder what would Juliet think of me,

If I returned as red as thee.

_Exit Friar John_

****

RomeoAh! That was refreshing,

But now I shall return on my quest toward Juliet.

Hmm, what should this be? _(picks up a letter)_

It's addressed to me, but from whom? _(reads letter)_

Oh, seems to me there's been a plan.

My Juliet is not dead after all, but alive, alive!

I shall quickly go to my love, so I can meet her when she awakes.

Oh, it seems the stars have sympathy after all.

Is this what Friar John wanted to tell me?

Perhaps I shall stop by Friar's cell to inform him I got the news.

__

Exit Romeo

Scene 4

Verona. Friar's Cell

Enter Romeo finding Nurse

knock knock

****

Romeo Friar! Oh dear Father, where art thou?

__

Enter Nurse

****

Nurse The Friar left very quickly

And said he had no time.

He seemed--

Oh my poor, poor Juliet.

Gone forever from my life.

****

Romeo What is the act of this behavior for? Nothing is----

****

NurseShe's dead, Romeo, dead!!!

****

Romeo But Nurse, you don't understand...

****

Nurse That's right!

I don't understand.

I'll never understand. 

Oh! My poor little Juliet, she's gone.

****

Romeo But--- _(Nurse sobs uncontrollably)_

Oh, its no use, she'll find out sooner or later.

I shall be off to the tomb.

__

Exit Romeo

Scene 5

Verona. Capulet's tomb.

Enter Romeo

****

Romeo Oh Juliet!

Here I come my love!

_Enter Paris_

****

Paris It is that Montague that killed Tybalt,

Which in turn, killed Juliet.

And what's he doing here?

It is my time to spend with Juliet. _(Draws sword)_

****

Romeo Have no fear Juliet, for I'm coming,

And we'll live happily together.

****

Paris What is thou speaking of?

Juliet lies dead.

Why such a happy face?

****

Romeo _(ignoring Paris) _Oh Juliet! Juliet!

****

Paris Am I missing something?

I'll go get the family and the watch to attach this murderer.

__

Exit Paris

****

Romeo Friar? Juliet?

What is thy two doing? _(sees Juliet kissing Friar)_

How could you Juliet, my love?

****

Juliet _(looking at Friar) _Oh, your are not my lord.

My mistake. _(blushes)_

All these things thou was saying thought Romeo's ears were hearing them.

Friar Lawrence walks away embarrassed.

****

Romeo Oh Juliet, my love, my life, how is thee?

Are you well?

****

Juliet Oh Romeo, Romeo! _(they kiss)_

_Enter Watch, Paris, Montagues and Capulets_

****

Paris Juliet? Is that you?

****

Capulet and Lady Capulet Are our eyes playing tricks on our minds?

Are we really seeing our daughter? _(Lady Capulet faints)_

****

Montague and Lady Montague Romeo? I thought thou are banished?

Why is thee with Juliet?

****

Paris Have this villain arrested for disturbing my lady!

****

Watch Romeo, you are---

****

Juliet Please, let us explain!

****

Romeo Yes, please do. We---

****

Juliet We're married, so happily mar---

****

Lady MontagueYou're what?

My son is married? 

Oh goodness. _(faints)_

****

Capulet Juliet, what words your tong had said?

Why are you alive?

You were dead!

****

Montague Don't question why your daughter is alive.

You should be grateful!

****

Capulet Do not tell me what to do.

She is my daughter,

And I will speak as I please. _(steps toward Montague)_

****

Montague: Stand back!

Don't come any closer,

You're too close as it is.

__

(Capulet and Montague draw swords).

****

Friar Lawrence Stop you fools!

You're children are in love.

They're finally found happiness within each other.

Can't you see?

Their marriage should stop this fighting of nonsense,

And finally end it once and for all.

****

Juliet Yes, please father.

****

Romeo Father, listen to the Friar.

He'll explain everything.

****

Friar All are invited to my cell for tea and the full story.

****

Montague Help me get your mother.

****

Capulet Juliet, wake thy mother.

****

Montague Women, they just can't take shocking news.

She did the same exact thing when----

__

Enter Friar John

****

Friar John _(speaking to Friar Lawrence) _I'm invited too, right?

****

Friar Lawrence No!!

__

Exit All

__


End file.
